


give me that adrenaline

by whatdoiknowx



Series: these desperate times [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Desperation, Furries, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Phil has plans for the first day of Spring. Dan definitely doesn't object.This is a sequel toi'd like some desperate measures, pleasebut can also be read on its ownWritten for the phandomficfests Spring/New Beginnings Fest.





	give me that adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to autumnhearth / autumn-in-phandom for being an amazing beta reader. I really appreciate all your input :)

The package arrived when Dan wasn't home, which Phil was thankful for. Not because he was ashamed of the purchase - this wasn't the first time he had bought something like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last time. 

He wanted Dan to be surprised - not just with what was in the package, but what Phil was planning for them to _do_ with the contents of the package.

Well, not do _with_ the contents. More like, do while _wearing_ the contents.

He hid the box in the closet in the spare bedroom, knowing Dan had no reason to go in there for anything in the near future.

\---

A few days later was the first day of Spring, and Phil had plans. 

He hoped Dan was up for playing today. They hadn't done it since that first time, and Phil found he was itching to do it again. They had discussed it afterwards, and found they were both really into the desperation of it.

Well, Dan had discovered he was really into doing this with Phil - he was already well aware he was into this in general, as a solo thing in particular. But Dan had told him everything had been magnified when he did it with Phil, every touch, every sensation that much more intense and pleasurable.

And Phil - Phil had learned he was into this, period. He had never really entertained the idea of this particular kink in the past, but it had been good. Really good. 

One thing they hadn't talked about was Phil's _suggestion_ , post-orgasm, after the first time. He had kind of tried to play it off as a joke, but he was actually completely serious. He was pretty sure Dan knew that - they both had their _things_. Dan had managed to keep his a secret for a lot longer than Phil had, who in contrast, had divulged his secret very early on in their relationship. 

He hadn't really kept it a secret at all, giving very obvious clues until Dan had brought it up one night. Phil had been only slightly apprehensive to fully admit what he was into. Dan had quickly matched his enthusiasm, and Phil had easily gotten over any lasting fear or embarrassment he might have had.

Which is partly why Phil was confused when Dan kept his own secret so long from him. It's not like Phil wouldn't accept him for pretty much anything, except, like, cannibalism or murder. 

He thinks it might be because Dan was already a little into Phil's thing, but just didn't know it yet, didn't fully realize it was something that could get him going, make him feel good. He had also once confessed to Phil that a lot of what he liked about it was how much it got _Phil_ going, how much _Phil_ liked it.

Phil thinks it's the same thing with him, with Dan's desperation thing. He could see how much it turned Dan on, which, in turn, turned Phil on.

\---

They spent their morning and early afternoon working through emails, mostly last minute tour plans. As they settled down for a late lunch, Phil made sure to fill Dan's glass of water to the top. Phil knew Dan had just gone for a wee, which was perfect. The slate was clean, so to speak, which meant they would be able to make this last most of the night if they wanted.

They had the television turned to some reality show as they ate. Phil wasn't really paying attention. He turned to Dan.

"So," Phil started. "I was thinking. We should try that thing again."

"That thing?" Dan prompted.

"You know. The thing where you - " Phil gestured at the glass of water in Dan's hand, then back at Dan. "We should do that again. Today maybe, if you want?" He tried not to sound too hopeful; he didn't want to give away that he'd been planning for this, that there was more. 

Dan caught on right away, Phil could tell by his immediate smirk. Phil wondered if Dan had been waiting for this, waiting for Phil to bring it up again. Phil knew Dan had partook on his own once in the month or so since the last time. That time he hadn't hidden it from Phil, but also hadn't asked Phil to join.

\---

It had been a casual night, Dan playing Guild Wars while Phil watched some crap telly. Phil hadn't been feeling too well that day, nothing major, just a constant dull headache. He had noticed Dan squirming after a while, then the constant tapping of his feet and banging of his knees together. He had caught Dan's eye eventually and raised his eyebrows in amusement, and Dan had just smiled slyly back and brought his hand down briefly to cup at his crotch while still meeting Phil's eye, no hint of embarrassment or guilt. 

He hadn't asked Phil to join in on anything, nor had Phil offered - they both knew he wasn't in that mood tonight. They'd been together for years, but they still both enjoyed their solo time occasionally, Dan having a nice long wank in the shower, or Phil jacking off in bed before Dan woke in the morning.

Phil had glanced over Dan's way every now and then, watching him get more and more desperate and flustered as he tried to play his game. Phil had grown hard as this went on, but made no move to do anything about it, just enjoying the moment and the brief break from his headache. 

Eventually, Dan had jumped up and hobbled off to the bathroom. Phil had soon heard the shower turn on, then saw Dan head to the laundry area in their flat. He'd joined Phil on the sofa afterwards, there'd been no awkwardness - Dan had described what a good wank it had been, Phil had teasingly pouted about not getting to join - and they'd gone on with the rest of their night watching telly together.

\---

Instead of responding, Dan made eye contact with Phil, brought the glass full of water up to his lips, and began gulping down the liquid. Phil stared as Dan's throat bobbed as he drank the water. 

Dan finished half the glass, then made a show of wiping off his lips and letting out a satisfied, "Ah." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Phil, and Phil could tell a grin was threatening to break onto his face.

Phil whacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You're such a dork. I hate you." 

Dan just giggled in response. Phil hit him again. He bit his own lip to try to keep a straight face, but he failed as usual, and ended up grinning like an idiot.

"So... how do you want to do this?" Dan asked, once his laughter had subsided. They had never actually planned this before, at least not together. The last time it happened was definitely not planned. A happy accident, one could say.

"I don't know," Phil shrugged. He tapped his fingers on his own thigh, a bit of an anxious tick. Not that he was incredibly anxious per se - just a little nervous, like he was when he tried anything new. 

Phil wasn't great with dealing with the unknown. Of course, they'd done this before, but he hadn't really had time to be nervous the last time it happened. And he also didn't have the extra layer last time, the extra piece of the game that Dan didn't know about yet. He was mostly just excited though, because this was Dan, and new things with Dan were usually fun; and the rare times they _weren't_ fun, they were at least not horrible, and they were able to talk them out after and move on.

"How do you usually do this, when you, y'know, do it alone?" Phil asked, adjusting in his seat to get more comfortable. 

They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk it out beforehand last time, too caught up in the moment. And it had been amazing and intense and so incredibly hot that Phil had jacked off to the memory a couple of times in the shower since, and they had discussed it all afterwards. But still, Phil was happy to have a bit of a conversation first this time, to make sure they were both on the same page. 

Dan sipped his water, then brought his legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch. "I don't know. I usually just, like, drink a bunch and then do something to distract myself, I guess." He took another sip of water. "And then just basically, wait it out. Then go to the bathroom, or whatever. Whatever I feel like in the moment." He shrugged, smiling a little cheekily. 

Phil felt a hint of arousal just from Dan's words. He couldn't believe he'd gone so long being pretty sure what Dan was secretly getting up to, and never thought to experiment with this himself. He'd wanted to give Dan space, to let him have his own thing when it had been clear to him that Dan didn't want Phil to know about this kink. It had never really occurred to Phil that this might be something he was into too, had never been turned on by the thought in the past.

That had all changed after that night, that first time they had stumbled into trying this thing out together. Phil still wasn't sure if this was something he was into, full stop, or if this was something he was into because it was _Dan_. He had briefly tried to figure that out, had watched a few videos, but it hadn't really done the trick. It was possible it was only something Phil was aroused by in the moment, that he had to be fully immersed in. 

Or, it was possible, more likely Phil thought, that this was a Dan thing to him. Dan had been so _into_ this, had been so bloody blissed-out. He'd looked beautiful, and so insanely attractive, all sweaty and completely wrecked, before Phil had even really laid a hand on him. Phil could still picture his face from that night, still see Dan completely letting go of himself, still feel Dan's body go slack as he gave into the relief he was craving, gave himself completely over to Phil as he let go.

"Okay." Phil nodded. He was trying not to get too distracted by those memories right now, trying to calm himself down so they could finish this discussion like adults without Phil getting hard already. "And I guess you, like, know your limits and stuff?" 

Dan nodded. 

"We should probably go with the 'red' system if we want to stop though," Phil continued. "Don't want you to push too far or anything." He didn't want Dan to hurt himself; he knew that Dan would just tell him if he was pushing himself too far anyway, but Phil felt better when there was a plan set in place.

"Yep, don't worry, mate." Dan looked confident now, which made Phil feel more confident in turn. "I've been doing this for years. I know what I can handle, and all that shit."

"Okay. Good." Phil grinned. Now that that was out of the way, they could have some fun. "That glass of water isn't going to finish itself, you know." He gestured to the still partially full glass of water in Dan's hand.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Real smooth, Phil." He shook his head in what Phil knew was fake exasperation, but then brought the glass to his mouth and chugged the rest of it. "Happy?" he asked in a monotone voice after he was finished.

He wasn't fooling anyone. Phil knew he was just as excited as Phil was right now. "Very," Phil replied, putting extra enthusiasm into his voice to playfully counteract Dan's put-on apathetic tone. 

They spent a couple hours playing video games, a bit of Mario Kart and then Fortnite. Phil brought Dan another glass of water, then them both cups of tea. They pretty much carried on as usual, switching between bickering and cheering each other on throughout the gameplay, the liquid not likely to hit Dan straight away. 

During their third duo Fortnite game, Phil noticed Dan had started to shift around on the couch. He glanced away from the game and saw Dan persistently tapping one foot against the ground, his concentration still focused on the television screen. 

There was a lull in the game at the moment where no enemies were attacking them, and Dan noticed Phil's attention on him instead of the screen. Phil looked up from Dan's lower half to meet his eyes, and smirked at him. Dan raised his eyebrows and gave a small smile back, before turning his attention back to the game. Phil followed suit, but not before taking in how Dan's thighs seemed to be a little closer together than they usually were.

Good. He was starting to feel all those drinks then. 

Once they lost out yet again, Phil put the Xbox controller down. "Ready for another drink?" He was already getting out of his seat to get one before Dan nodded. He knew Dan was just as keen as him. 

He made them both tall glasses of Ribena - it wasn't like _Phil_ couldn't use the toilet at any point tonight - and brought them back to the sofa.

They sipped their drinks as they put crappy television on in the background and just enjoyed some casual conversation about nothing at all really, just enjoying each other's company. Dan finished his Ribena before Phil was barely halfway through his. He was starting to look slightly flushed, and was a bit more antsy than usual, but not so much that an outsider would have any idea he needed the toilet.

It was Dan that suggested what they should do next. "Want to go film a gaming video?" he asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Phil wasn't all that surprised by the suggestion. Dan had always had a slight exhibitionist kink, and Dan had recently admitted to getting himself a bit desperate before filming videos in the past. 

They decided on playing another episode of Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes. Well, Dan decided on it. He said he liked the idea of a stressful game when he was like this, said it made the whole thing even more intense, in the best way possible. Phil definitely wasn't going to argue with that logic.

By the time they set up the filming equipment and loaded the game, Phil could tell Dan was starting to feel the effects of the drinks a bit more. He didn't look desperate yet, but he was shifting around a lot more than usual, wheeling the chair back and forth in small motions. 

"Ready?" Phil asked. 

Dan fixed his hair one last time in the camera monitor, then nodded. 

Phil did the intro, Dan made fun of the intro, and then they got into the game. Dan was in charge of the manual first, Phil given the task of trying to diffuse the bomb onscreen.

The first couple of rounds went pretty smoothly. Well, as smoothly as fake bomb diffusing could go. They had practiced the game a bit on their own time, planning to get back to it on the gaming channel at some point and actually have some idea what was going on at the current level they left off at in the last video of the series. Which meant they actually managed to diffuse the bombs successfully both times.

Dan had brought another glass of water downstairs with him, and was steadily sipping on the water between rounds. 

By the time they were about to start the third round, Phil could see that Dan needed to pee quite a bit more than before they'd started filming. 

Phil had gone for a quick wee between rounds, his own drinks catching up to him by now. He had announced his toilet break to Dan with a smirk, teasingly asking if he needed a break as well, to which Dan had just given him the finger. They would cut that all out when editing later; they liked to joke about 'giving the people what they want', but they didn't need to know _everything_.

When Phil returned, Dan was fanning his legs in and out and biting at his nails. He was staring down at the bomb manual in deep concentration, probably attempting to distract himself.

"Ready to go again?" Phil nudged Dan. Dan jolted slightly at the touch, and Phil noticed his thighs squeeze closer together.

Dan nodded, then held up a finger to indicate for Phil to wait a moment and took a big gulp of his water, then another, until he had finished the rest of the glass.

"Okay, ready," Dan affirmed. 

He looked a bit flushed now, despite how well hydrated he currently was. A thin line of sweat was forming along his hairline, the moisture making his curls even more prominent. Phil bit his lip as he stared unabashedly at Dan. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, mate."

"Oh, how original, Danny," Phil shot back sarcastically, but he couldn't help smiling in spite of himself. 

"You think I'm _fit_ ," Dan teased back, in a sing-songy voice. 

Phil rolled his eyes. "Whatever, rat." Dan was fit. Really fucking fit. Anyone with eyes could see that. 

"Whatever, rat," Dan mimicked. "You little shit," he added, in a Northern accent.

Phil giggled, then turned his attention back to the computer screen. "Okay, let's go." When Dan looked ready, Phil began addressing the future audience again.

Dan was struggling. Phil was shouting at him to hurry up and give him the right information to diffuse the bombs, but he could tell Dan's head wasn't in it properly. He was giving him all the wrong information, and before the time was even up, they had used the three strikes allotted for the round. 

"Well, that went well," Phil deadpanned, looking over at Dan after the round had ended. Dan was sitting slightly hunched over in his chair. The camera didn't pan down that far, but Phil could see the heels of Dan's hands pressing down into his crotch. He was still holding the bomb manual so it wasn't completely obvious what he was doing, but Phil knew better. 

"One more round?" Dan asked. 

Phil was drawn to the motion of Dan's feet tapping rapidly below the camera, but he was doing a good job of keeping it together within view of the camera. They could always edit things out later, but Phil knew Dan enjoyed the challenge of keeping this secret, keeping things just for him, for them.

"Yes. We need to redeem ourselves after your terrible skills," Phil agreed. He was honestly ready to quit any time now, but he was letting Dan lead the way. It was getting to Phil a bit already, just watching Dan try to push himself, and try to keep himself composed at the same time. 

They started the final round, Phil focusing on the bomb manual. He couldn't help sneaking glances at Dan throughout, getting glimpses of the way Dan squirmed in his seat. They would have to do some clever editing, add some well-timed jumpcuts and zoom-ins, to mask how often Phil looked Dan's way. Not that they cared about that anymore usually, but Phil knew this was a bit extreme even for him. 

Dan started bouncing a little in his seat by the middle of the round, which Phil figured could just be blamed on Dan's normal fidgets and excitement during games. Phil knew the truth though, knew why Dan could hardly sit still in his seat, knew why his hips kept swiveling in circles and his hand gripped the mouse tighter than usual. It made Phil thicken up a bit, both turned on by seeing Dan in the moment, and excited for what was to come. 

Dan was even more erratic than usual, yelling instructions at Phil and swearing like a drunken sailor, tripping over his own words as he talked a mile a minute. Phil couldn't help but see the irony in the title of the game, _Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes_ \- Dan seemed to be taking that advice very literally. Phil smiled secretly at his own joke, wishing he could share it with everyone else right now. He'd have to remember to tell Dan that one later.

They failed the round again - albeit, doing a bit better than the last time - but Phil knew it was time to call it quits. He could see Dan scissoring his legs rapidly out of the corner of his eyes, his knuckles nearly white as he gripped the arms of his chair after letting go of the mouse. His upper body was still and rigid, his face slightly red from exertion. 

Phil wrapped up the video, Dan not saying much other than the bare minimum. Once they finished up and switched off the camera, Dan visibly relaxed, bringing his feet up on the chair and wrapping his arms around his knees. Phil stared as Dan stood up, walked in a quick circle in front of the desk, then sat back down at the chair again with his legs crossed.

"Alright there, babe?" Phil laughed. He didn't really have the right to be laughing though, seeing as his cock was half-hard just from watching that little scene. 

"Yeah." Phil heard Dan take a quiet breath. "Yeah, I'm good, I think. Fuck."

"Think you can last much longer?" Phil asked as he finished the rest of their post-filming tasks, hopeful that Dan wasn't reaching his limit yet. He didn't _look_ like he was at that point yet, not from what Phil had observed over the years. But he wanted confirmation; he didn't want Dan to lose it before Phil got to the rest of tonight's plans. 

"Yeah." Dan leaned forward, then back again, thumping his head softly back against the chair. "Yeah, I can wait." He stood up slowly from the chair, holding his hand out to Phil and pulling him up after him. "Ready to head back upstairs?" he asked, with a impish look in his eyes.

God, he looked so hot right now. He looked so flustered, his feet unable to stay still where he was standing, his cheeks blushed a pretty pink shade. Phil couldn't help himself - he was suddenly crowding into Dan's space, pushing him back onto the futon behind them and crawling into his lap. 

He could hear Dan gasp out a laugh as Phil licked into his mouth, kissing him with sudden urgency. He felt Dan kissing him back for a minute, both of them clawing at each other, Phil grinding into Dan's lap. They were lost in the moment, nothing but panting and the wet sounds of their mouths filling the silence. 

Phil adjusted his position sat on Dan, then heard a loud gasp against his mouth and felt two hands press firmly against his chest. He pulled his head back a couple inches so he could see Dan's face. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"Alright?" 

Dan opened his eyes, and inhaled deeply, pushing Phil again. "You're sat on my fucking bladder, you spoon," he yelped.

"Sorry!" Phil shifted off of Dan to sit beside him. 

Dan had closed his eyes again and was leaning back against the futon, his head tilted upwards to the ceiling. He had one hand buried into his own crotch, his legs stretched straight and tense in front of him. 

Phil felt his cock twitch. He swallowed, fighting the animalistic urge to jump back into Dan's lap and snog him senseless. He didn't though, instead waiting for Dan to open his eyes again.

"You're such an idiot." There was no real bite behind Dan's tone. "Literally thought I was gonna piss myself then." He took another breath, relaxing his grip on his crotch.

"All good now?" When Dan nodded, Phil snaked his hand back up Dan's thigh and rubbed at his crotch through Dan's joggers. He'd barely got his hand on Dan's cock before Dan was slapping it away again.

"Give me a second, you fucking nympho." Dan shook his head at Phil, but he was smiling. 

Phil just giggled in response, shameless when it came to how much he wanted Dan, wanted this. 

He gave Dan another few seconds, then leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips, chaste but with something more behind it, a promise for what was to come. 

"C'mon mate, let's go back upstairs before you actually wee yourself," Phil instructed, pulling Dan up to shaky feet. 

"Can't we just do this down here?" Dan pouted, sitting back down on the futon, giving Phil his puppy dog eyes that he used to get whatever he wanted. To be fair, it worked most of the time - Phil had always had trouble resisting that face and those eyes. 

"Nope," Phil shook his head, popping the 'p'. 

"Yes," Dan argued, in his whiny voice. He wiggled his hips. "C'mere."

"Uh uh. Get up, you lazy arse. I've got a surprise for you upstairs." He was going to wait to mention it until he actually brought out the surprise, but he couldn't help himself. Plus, he knew that would do the trick in getting Dan to agree to head back upstairs with him.

"Stop referring to your dick as a surprise," Dan deadpanned. "We don't even need to go upstairs for that."

Phil rolled his eyes and swatted Dan's shoulder. That was _one_ time. 

"Ow!" Dan over-exaggerated. "Babuse!"

"Just come upstairs with me, you buffoon." 

"Do you really have a surprise?" Dan stood up, immediately crossing his legs and leaning against the wall for support. "Jesus fuck, I'm bursting." He hopped in place, from one foot to the other, then began bending up and down at the knees.

Phil palmed himself with one hand, and took Dan's hand with the other. "Yes. Let's go, before you actually burst."

Dan laughed quietly, probably trying not to disrupt his bladder. "Don't worry, I can hold on longer." He squeezed himself with his free hand through the pocket of his joggers. "Fuck, it feels so good, Phil." He moaned afterwards, and Phil could feel Dan's body shiver.

Phil's heart thumped, his cock going from half-hard to fully erect. 

They made their way back upstairs, and Phil led Dan to the spare bedroom. He told Dan to sit down on the bed.

"Close your eyes." 

"What the fuck are you about to do to me, Lester?" Dan had his hands placed near his lap, fingers drumming against his thighs. His feet were tapping out patterns on the floor.

"Just close your eyes, Howell." 

Dan let out a put-upon sigh. "Yes, dad." He closed his eyes. 

"Thank you," Phil said, satisfied. "Was that so hard?" Phil couldn't actually see because Dan's eyes weren't open, but he just knew Dan was rolling his eyes beneath his closed lids.

Phil opened the closet and pulled out the package he had stored in there earlier. He began to slip on one of the items in the package.

"Hurry up." Dan was banging his knees together now. 

"Patience." Phil continued putting on the rest of the outfit, leaving the last piece for now. He wanted Dan to help with that part. 

When he was all set, he positioned himself in front of where Dan was sat on the bed. "Okay, open your eyes."

Dan obliged. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight in front of him - Phil dressed in a grey and white bunny onesie, complete with bunny ears atop his head and a pink nose and black whiskers drawn onto his face - making Phil blush red all over his normally pale skin. Then Dan let out a huffed laugh, and covered his face with his hands. 

"Fuck, Phil."

"Hey!" Phil exclaimed. Did Dan not like it? He was pretty sure Dan liked it. He always liked the outfits Phil bought, and the ones he bought for Phil.

Dan removed his hands from his face. "No, you look hot, babe. I just wasn't expecting," he gestured at Phil, "this, today."

"Happy Spring?" Phil shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. 

Dan snorted. "You're such a dork." He stood up, wrapping his arms around Phil and kissing him on the nose.

"That's why you love me." 

"Mmhmm," Dan agreed. "A fucking sexy dork, too."

"There's more." Phil turned around to pull the other onesie out of the box, tossing it to Dan. "Put this on."

Dan was just staring at him and biting his lip, though, and it took Phil a second to figure out why.

"Oh yeah, mine has an extra bit." Phil pulled out the bunny tail butt plug from the box, which explained why there was a hole in the ass of his onesie. "There was only one of these left on the site, so I took it for me." He stuck out his tongue playfully, but he knew Dan wouldn't mind - Dan had enough sensations to deal with at the moment.

Dan definitely didn't mind. He was still staring at Phil with nothing but pure lust in his expression. "You're the worst." 

His tone definitely said he thought Phil was the opposite of the worst. Phil grinned at him in response. 

"Just put the onesie on."

"You're such a kinky shit." Dan pulled off his clothes, pausing to cross his legs tightly before putting the onesie on.

"You're one to talk." Phil gestured at Dan doing a frankly ridiculous pee dance in front of him as he adjusted his onesie and put the bunny ears on. 

Ridiculous. And hot. He was flushed practically head to toe, his body tense as he tried to hold back, forcing himself to push himself so he could earn the reward of blissful relief when he was finally allowed to release.

Phil thinks this might be why he was so into this, so into Dan doing this. It was like edging in a way, like those times when he would bring Dan close to orgasm, then force him to hold off, that constant give and take, until it would all eventually be too much and Dan would give into the urges, would let himself go completely.

This desperation game was the same idea, the same conflicting pain and pleasure, and Phil could understand why Dan liked this so much, and why Phil found it so incredibly arousing when Dan did this.

Phil put the finishing touches on Dan's outfit, drawing on the nose and whiskers. He stood back to admire his handiwork. His cock thickened up again. God, he didn't know why this turned him on so much, but it did. It really did.

\---

He could remember the first time he had realized he was into this, truly into this. He'd always been a little too interested in animals from cartoons and videos games, characters like Crash Bandicoot making him stare a bit too long. He had started drawing cat whiskers on his face as a joke, but he couldn't stop staring in the mirror at himself the first time he'd done it. 

He didn't think much of it, not until he was a teenager and dressed up in a cat onesie for Halloween. He'd come home slightly drunk - and slightly hard. Instead of taking off the onesie and jerking himself off like normal, Phil had crouched down on all fours on his bed, faced towards his full length mirror, and rubbed off against the mattress while meowing quietly at himself in the mirror.

After a confused and shameful cleanup, a long night's sleep, and some extensive Googling the following days, Phil had experimented more and not regretted a thing since.

\--- 

His own onesie was soft against his skin. The tip of his hard cock rubbed against the fluffy material when he moved, sending a jolt down his spine and more blood rushing downwards. 

"You ready to fuck like bunnies?"

Dan's voice broke Phil's gaze away from where he was staring at how Dan looked all dressed up in his bunny outfit. He snorted then groaned loudly, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Nice one."

"Oi, you liked that, don't even lie." Dan stepped closer to Phil, grinning cheekily.

Phil couldn't lie. He loved a good pun. Instead of responding, he leaned in and pecked Dan on his pink bunny nose. "You're kinda cute, I guess." More than 'kinda'. Especially right now, with the way Dan was bouncing from foot to foot in his bunny outfit. 

"Alright, hurry up and grab the lube," Dan instructed, turning around and walking to the bed. Phil stared at the fluffy bunny tail on his onesie, accentuating his pert little bum. "I'm seriously desperate here."

Phil didn't need to be told twice. He hurried to the master bedroom and grabbed the lube. When he returned, Dan was sat on the bed, legs stretched in front of him, heels thumping against the mattress.

He positioned himself on the bed facing Dan with his knees bracketing Dan's hips, careful this time not to put his weight on Dan's bladder. 

Dan took the lube and coated a few fingers, reaching behind Phil and slipping one finger through the hole in his onesie and then pressing it against his rim. 

"Ready?"

Phil nodded, and a moment later he felt the finger breach past his rim. He inhaled as he adjusted to the feeling, cock softening slightly. 

Dan was having a hard time staying still, which was making the situation a bit more jolt-y than usual, but Phil found he kind of liked it. 

He told Dan to add a second finger, then a third, and by that point Phil was fully hard again, his cock leaking pre-come and wetting the front of his onesie. 

Phil could see Dan was half-hard, the outline of his cock visible through the fabric of his own onesie. He knew Dan wouldn't be able to get fully hard in his current state, but he looked absolutely wrecked nonetheless. His hips were gyrating in circles, his free hand gripping Phil's waist as the fingers on his other hand pumped slowly in and out of Phil's ass.

"'M ready," Phil managed to grunt out between heavy breaths.

Dan seemed to understand, because he reached for the tail Phil had dropped near them on the bed, coating the end with lube. Phil gasped as Dan pressed it inside him. The plug filled him up, stretching him out perfectly and making Phil grind against Dan's leg because he needed to do _something_.

Dan moaned in response, throwing his head back against the pillow. He wrapped his arms around Phil's back and pulled him down on top of him, so they were face to face, torso to torso, hip to hip. 

Dan started kissing Phil, an impatient eagerness to it. Phil responded just as eagerly, parting his lips to grant Dan access. He felt Dan press his hand against the bunny plug, and he moaned loudly into Dan's mouth.

Dan pulled back suddenly, and for a second Phil thought it was because it was too much, that Dan was losing control. 

"Alright?" Phil asked, pulling his weight slightly off Dan.

"Yeah, perfect." Dan grinned. "Just realized I haven't got to see you, with your full outfit on." He rubbed at the plug again, making Phil moan quietly as it shifted inside him.

Phil grinned in response, always happy to show off his outfits. He pulled off of Dan completely, then turned around on his knees and stuck his ass up in the air. He shook it exaggeratedly, partly as a joke, and partly because he knew it would actually drive Dan wild.

Sure enough, before Phil was turned back in Dan's direction completely, Dan was already pulling him back on top of his body, and snogging him earnestly. 

Phil could feel Dan's body squirming anxiously beneath him, his legs moving swiftly from side to side. He began grinding against Phil's leg, and Phil groaned from the feeling of the fluffy material of their onesies rubbing against each other. Everything felt so soft and yet so rough at the same time, and the mixture of sensations was incredibly hot.

It was just all so much. Dan writhing beneath him, looking so flushed and desperate and beautiful. The soft material his onesie against his skin, the way Dan looked in his outfit, simultaneously adorable yet sexy. The constant full feeling, the way the plug would occasionally brush against his prostate when Phil moved a certain way, sending jolts of electricity down his spine. 

Phil's cock was throbbing; he was so turned on he was fairly certain he could come without Dan even touching him at this point. He didn't want to come though, not yet, not until Dan couldn't take anymore, couldn't last another second before losing control.

He wanted Dan to lose it here, wanted him to lose control in their bunny onesies, wanted to feel the soft fabric slowly getting damp until they were both soaked with it.

And oh god. Phil didn't know he wanted that, didn't know it until now. But he did want that. He didn't want to do this in the shower this time, wanted to do this right here.

He pulled back from where he was currently sucking lovebites into Dan's shoulder. 

"Dan," he breathed out. "Can we do this here?"

Dan nodded enthusiastically in response, his eyes widened with eagerness. 

"Gonna get some towels," Phil jumped off the bed, not wanting to waste any time. It was the spare bedroom, so Phil wasn't as concerned about the impending mess, but he was still coherent enough to be sensible and think ahead about the cleanup - towels would definitely make everything a lot easier after.

He returned with a couple large towels. Dan stood up long enough for them to strip the duvet off and then cover the sheets with the towels, and then they were back on the bed, Phil crawling on top of Dan once again.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Phil stared down at Dan. Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck, couldn't believe he got to spend his life with this person, that they got to do these things with each other. These things that were new and exciting and hot. 

But most of all, fun. Phil couldn't imagine having this much fun with anyone else, ever. He couldn't imagine having this level of trust with any other person. He and Dan just seemed to _get_ each other, and that's what made these things so sexy and fun, so good.

"You're pretty hot yourself, Lester." Dan smiled, pulling at one of Phil's bunny ears. "Such a sexy little bunny." He winked playfully.

"Yeah?" Phil cocked an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm." Dan's smirk turned into a wince. He reached down and squeezed his cock through the furry material. "Fuck, I feel like I'm gonna explode," he said, through gritted teeth.

Phil palmed his own cock. "How does it feel?" he prodded.

"So fucking good. You have no idea." Dan moaned. His eyes were squeezed shut. Phil could see his recently developed biceps defined through his bunny suit as he tensed every muscle in his body. "Feels fucking incredible."

Phil leaned his body back down on Dan's, stretching out on top of him and slotting a leg in between Dan's legs. He nibbled at Dan's neck, rocking his leg between Dan's trembling ones.

"How does that feel?"

" _Ughh,_ " Dan grunted. " _Fuck_ , Phil."

"I'm guessing that means 'good'?" Phil teased, laughing softly against Dan's neck.

"Shut up, Philip." Dan moaned loudly again when Phil nudged his leg a little harder into Dan's crotch. 

"How about this?" Phil carried on, reaching his hand between their bodies and rubbing it teasingly against the tip of Dan's cock, touch light as a feather.

Dan's whole body shivered. "Fuck off." Phil could hear the laughter in his voice. "Two can play at this game, Lester."

Before Phil could respond, he felt Dan reach behind him and press the bunny tail plug firmly into Phil's ass - not firmly enough to hurt Phil, just enough to make Phil gasp loudly at the sudden sensation, his toes curling as the plug pressed directly against his prostate, his cock leaking another spurt of pre-come.

"Jokes on you, Howell," Phil managed to breathe out. "Because that felt so fucking good."

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. Because of course it felt good - it was all supposed to feel good. Phil kissed the smile off his face.

Dan was grinding up against Phil now, his hips moving in erratic circles. He suddenly clasped his legs around Phil's leg, body stiffening. Phil felt wetness against his upper thigh, stopping after a moment.

He glanced down at Dan, who was breathing heavily, eyes clasped shut. 

"Alright?"

Dan nodded.

Phil cheekily used his leg to nudge Dan's legs apart, and he felt another small flood of wetness.

"Asshole." Dan still had his eyes clenched shut, his legs snapping back together, now wrapping over each other around Phil's leg. There was a small hint of a smile behind his grimace as he clearly fought to hold back any more leaks.

Phil grinned even though Dan couldn't see him right now, staying still now to give Dan a chance to get things under control.

Dan's iron grip lessened around Phil's leg, and he opened his eyes again. His legs were still shaking, and Phil could feel his heart beating faster. 

"I'm fucking _bursting_. Jesus motherfucking christ." Dan reached his hand down and squeezed his crotch again. 

Phil's cock twitched, his own heart beating faster. He ground down against Dan's leg, relieving some of his own tension. 

"Let go then," Phil taunted. He tugged his fingers through Dan's curls, snogging him roughly. 

"Not yet." Dan managed between breaths. He kissed Phil back, keeping one hand against his own crotch, and using the other to play with the butt plug, teasing it in and out of Phil's ass, hitting Phil's spot every so often and making Phil growl against his mouth.

They were both sweaty from the bunny suits, cheeks flushed, panting heavily. Phil moved a hand down to stroke Dan's cock through the onesie. Dan screamed out in pleasure, not bothering to try and keep quiet. 

"Fuck, Phil, fuck, I can't, I can't," Dan breathed out. 

He continued to ramble, but Phil barely heard him, his blood pounding in his ears as he grinded against Dan's leg, chasing his orgasm.

He brushed his hand over Dan's bladder as he stroked his cock. He felt a burst of liquid dampen his hand, then another. Dan's entire body was trembling under Phil's. 

Phil removed his hand, slipping his leg back on Dan's crotch and continuing to grind against him. 

He heard a string of curses as Dan's body tensed, then suddenly relaxed. Phil's leg was suddenly being drenched with wetness, slowly at first, then faster as more flooded through the fabric of his onesie, soaking his thigh instantly. 

Phil wanted more, needed more. He rolled over, pulling Dan on top of him, his pliant body coming easily. Dan buried his face against Phil's chest, his whines and moans muffled but still easily heard. 

He was still peeing full force, his crotch pressed against Phil's, soaking into Phil's crotch and legs. 

Phil reached his hand down to rub himself off as Dan continued to empty his bladder. It only took a couple strokes before Phil was coming hard, his orgasm wracking through his body. He leaned his head back against the pillow and stared up at Dan through his orgasm, who was now sitting up partially with his head thrown back in pure bliss, bunny ears and whiskers and all, as he continued to completely flood his onesie with piss.

Phil felt the last of Dan's bladder drip onto his legs. A moment later, Dan opened his eyes. He let out a long sigh, pure relief and pleasure written all over his face.

"Feel better?" Phil teased. He knew he looked no different, the same pleasure surely written on his own face.

Dan sank back down next to Phil, looking blissed out. And so, so gorgeous. He turned to lay on his side, facing Phil, who did the same.

"Don't just stare, make yourself useful." Dan pointed down at his crotch, which Phil could see was fully hard now, pressing against the wet fabric. 

Phil obliged - Dan definitely deserved whatever he wanted after the orgasm he'd just given Phil. He reached around Dan to unzip the onesie, pulling it off his shoulders and down his torso. He wrapped his hand around Dan's cock, jerking him off. The angle was a bit awkward, but Dan came quickly into Phil's hand. 

Phil wiped his hand against Dan's stomach, who slapped Phil half-heartedly in retaliation, just the reaction Phil had expected. 

Dan looked exhausted now, and Phil felt the same. Content, but exhausted. He pulled the bunny suit the rest of the way off Dan, and did the same with his own, wincing slightly as he removed the bunny plug. He stripped the towels from the bed after a minute of convincing Dan to move his ass off the bed, because _no, they couldn't just sleep there_ ; that was disgusting even by Phil's standards.

They quickly cleaned up in the shower and settled into their bed. Phil gave Dan a kiss on the temple, but he was already asleep, worn out from the day. Phil smiled to himself one last time as he snuggled against Dan and closed his eyes - what a perfect start to Spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Medicine" by Harry Styles


End file.
